real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared Fogle
Jared Scott Fogle (aka the Subway Guy; August 23rd, 1977 - ) is a former Subway spokesman who was convicted of felony sex offenses against minors. He initially was a symbol of weight loss achieved this through a healthy diet, and credited Subway for it. Given the extraordinary weight loss, Fogle became a spokesman for Subway. Fogle founded the Jared Foundation, which aims to teach about childhood obesity. In 2015 he was charged with child pornography possession, sex with underage prostitutes as young as 14, and fraud. He pleaded guilty to the charges and is now serving over 15 years in prison, as well as registering on a sex offender registry upon release. Biography Early Life Fogle was born in Indianapolis, Indiana on August 23rd, 1977. He was an obese man who eventually lost much weight. He did this by eating right, which involved lowering his fat intake and going cold turkey on fast food. He would later become a spokesman for Subway and had started a charity that was to help overweight children. The charity did not give out any grants to end childhood obesity. Criminal Activity Unfortunately, Fogle was part of a child pornography ring in which he was supplied with child porn in addition to arranging meetings with prostitutes. He would provide the adult women with finders' fees to find underage sex partners. His Jared Foundation partner Russell Taylor allegedly traded nude photos with him. One case involved Fogle traveling from Indiana to New York City to pay to have sex with a 17-year-old girl. Russell Taylor was sentenced to 27 years in prison after his apprehension and eventual trial. Consequences On April 29th, 2015; Russell was arrested at his Indianapolis home on charges of child exploitation, possession of child pornography, and voyeurism. Taylor pleaded guilty to the charges and was sentenced to 27 years in prison on December 10th, 2015. Fogle severed all ties with Russell immediately following the arrest, hoping that the police wouldn't look into his nefarious activities. Unbeknownst to Jared, a Florida reporter named Rochelle Herman-Walrond was recording conversations with Jared discussing his activities with children with Rochelle who sent the tapes to the FBI. She had been in touch with Jared after she and her photographer heard him say that female middle school girls were sexy. FBI agents and police searched Fogle's house in July 2015. They retrieved electronic equipment and computers that had evidence of his crimes on them. After he was caught and arrested, he made a deal; rather than spend 50 years in jail, he copped a plea which reduced his time in jail to no more than 12.5 years (though it could be longer). Fogle is also ordered to play $100,000 to each of his victims of his con arts scheme which is a total of 1.4 million in restitution. His sentence hearing was scheduled for November 19th, 2015. Once he leaves jail, he will have to register as a sex offender which will stay on his permanent record. His wife, Katie McLaughlin, filed for divorce after his crimes came to light and will be granted visitation to his two children he had with McLaughlin. He will also have supervised communication and contact with minors pending permission from his probation officer. In further response to Fogle's crimes, Subway has distanced themselves from him due to the fact they obviously do not want association with a recently-discovered child sex offender. Subway since has attempted to maintain an image as a family-friendly and healthy fast food restaurant. Sentencing and Fate On November 19th, 2015; Fogle was sentenced to 15.5 years in prison for his crimes. He initially faced up to 50 years, but was reduced to the 15.5 years given how he accepted a plea deal and his agreement to register as a sex offender and seek help. He is serving his sentence at the Federal Correction Institution, Englewood, in Colorado. He would've also had to take part in a program for sex offenders, and would've been on supervised release for the rest of his life. His earliest possible release date was going to be July 11th, 2029; a month before his 52nd birthday. Because he was a child sex offender, he was often the target of harassment and has been assaulted. All of this made him depressed enough to eat poorly and gain back some of his weight he worked so hard to lose before he became a spokesman for Subway. On January 29th, 2016; Fogle was beaten in prison by fellow inmate Steven Nigg leaving him with a bloody nose, swollen face and scratches on his neck and afterward said that he was "lucky he's still alive". Trivia *During his trial, Fogle apologized for his crimes, saying that he wanted a chance to become a "good, honest person" and "redeem my life" after being ensnared in a life of "deception, lies and complete self-centeredness." He also had a breakdown when talking about his victims in court. *He was raised in a Jewish family and practices Judaism. *Jared Fogle, as well as Jeffrey Epstein, have both become symbols of pedophilia and child sex crimes. Gallery 635755810781711374-Jared-before-losing-weight.jpg|Before he lost his weight CJUUUurVEAEN3H5.jpg See Also * w:c:Villains:Jared Fogle (South Park) Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Living Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:List Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Villains Category:Artistic Category:Male Category:Modern Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Important Category:Surprise Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Misopedists Category:Internet Memes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Leaders Category:Neutral Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Adulterers Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagent Category:Cheater